Superdad
by kpowpers
Summary: Chanyeol benar-benar buruk dalam mengasuh bayi. Tapi Baekhyun mempersulitnya sampai ia akan ikut menangis bersama Sehun si bayi yang menakutkan untuknya karena Sehun tidak suka padanya.
1. Please don't

_Park Chanyeol - Byun Baek Hyun_

_Oh Sehun_

_PG17_

_Don't Like Don't Read. I told you._

_Boys Love._

_**Summary: **_

Chanyeol benar-benar buruk dalam mengasuh bayi. Tapi Baekhyun mempersulitnya sampai ia akan ikut menangis bersama Sehun si bayi yang menakutkan untuknya karena Sehun tidak suka padanya.

_._

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka dengan keputusan gila Baekhyun-Istrinya yang akan meninggalkan dirinya dengan Sehun.

"Apa?" Chanyeol ternganga hebat, "Baek, aku tidak bisa mendiamkan Sehun ketika dia menangis. Aku ayah yang payah"

"Benar"

sahut Baekhyun sambil memasukkan bajunya dalam koper. Ia mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sibuk membela diri dibalik punggungnya. "Kau harus tahu Sehun itu membenciku" Baekhyun mendengarnya tapi ia memutuskan mengabaikan pembicaraan Chanyeol,

Alis baekhyun mengernyit, membenci?

Kemudian dia menatap Chanyeol yang tetap berbicara secara idiot dibalik punggungnya, mata bulat Chanyeol meliriknya dan tiba-tiba ia sudah berlutut di kaki Baekhyun, "tolong aku Baek, setega itukah kau padaku dan Sehun? Aku bisa saja membunuhnya!" Chanyeol tampak frustasi, ia sudah berkeringat karena terus mengoceh. Sekarang pukul dua siang, artinya Sehun akan pulang dari rumah Luhan tepat dua jam dari sekarang.

Tatapan Baekhyun melembut melihat Chanyeol yang tampak tidak bersemangat didepannya, tangannya menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dan mengelusnya. Baekhyun mendesah Pelan, "dengarkan aku Chanyeol" mulainya, "Kau ayahnya tapi kau tidak dekat dengannya. Kau bilang kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Sehun" Baekhyun menjatuhkan matanya kebawah, bibirnya mengerucut. Volume suaranya mengecil pada ujungnya.

Chanyeol tersentak, ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "aku sudah jadi ayah baik! Lihatlah!" Ia berseru, matanya berbinar dan beranjak duduk disamping Baekhyun. Matanya mengerling jenaka menatap Baekhyun. Tapi Baekyun tetap menatap lantai dibawah sana. Pundak Chanyeol melemas dan ia juga menatap Baekhyun lesu.

"Tapi aku sudah berusaha membantu Sehun untuk punya adik secantik Luhan" cicit Chanyeol.

Goddamit!

Jantung Baekhyun terasa jatuh ke perut. Matanya berkedut dan emosinya tiba-tiba memuncak, "Park Chanyeooool!"

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya polos.

"Memangnya apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan menunjuk wajah Chanyeol. Sedang Chanyeol hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak sedikitpun terasa gatal, "memangnya apalagi?"

"UGH!" Baekhyun mengerang frustasi dan melempar pakaian yang disusunnya rapi kewajah Chanyeol, "Baek-aw!" Chanyeol jatuh terguling diatas ranjang karena dia melihat seperti pakaian dalam Baekhyun mengarah kewajahnya. Chanyeol lemah pada pakaian dalam Baekhyun. Jadi tenaganya menghilang saat melihat pakaian Baekhyun yang menerjangnya.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju pintu, "aku pergi!"

Dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Chanyeol menghela napas dan mencoba bangun dari fantasi gilanya yang tiba-tiba datang karena serangan pakaian dalam dan bangun untuk duduk. Chanyeol memandang ranjangnya dan Baekhyun dan berantakan. Telinga mendengar Baekhyun berteriak, "apa?" Bisiknya.

Uh-oh.

Dia melihat hanya dirinya dikamar besar ini. Oh ya, Baekhyun sudah pergi dan dia tidak menyadarinya. _**God bless me**_

.

Continue? Or Not?

Well, I know that fiction is very bad! Ugh, I just an idiot fangirl who loves yaoi as much as I need food lmao.

Ps. You can call me kpowpers or Dale

Sign

Kpowpers


	2. Frustrated

Superdad.

_Park Chanyeol - Byun Baek Hyun_

_Oh Sehun_

_others_

_PG17_

_Don't Like Don't Read. I told you._

_Boys Love._

_**Storyline**_: kpowpers - _Dale_

_**Summary: **_

Chanyeol benar-benar buruk dalam mengasuh bayi. Tapi Baekhyun mempersulitnya sampai ia akan ikut menangis bersama Sehun si bayi yang menakutkan untuknya karena Sehun tidak suka padanya.

.

.

Superdad.

.

.

Jarum jam terus berjalan detik demi detik sampai memakan hitungan jam. Namun, Chanyeol merasa waktu berjalan dua kali lebih cepat. Ia terus saja berbaring diatas ranjang, "aku pasti akan membunuhnya" kemudian dia mendesah. Dirinya tidak pernah berdifikir sampai sejauh ini, bagaimana Baekhyun membiarkannya mengurus Sehun sendirian. Keadaan seperti ini sedikit banyak membuat moodnya turun. Ia hanya takut menyakiti Sehun karna ulahnya. Baekhyun jauh lebih menyayangi Sehun ketimbang dirinya, meskipun Baekhyun terus membujuknya dengan mengatakan _aku tetap menyayangimu Chanyeol_.

Semenjak Sehun diadopsi olehnya dan Baekhyun, kasih sayang Baekhyun benar-benar melimpah untuk Sehun. Bagaimana terlatihnya Baekhyun mengurus Sehun, menyuapi Sehun, mengganti popoknya dan bahkan mendiamkan tangisan keras bayi Sehun. Jelas saja itu membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat—membuatnya terus jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun setiap detikny—

_TING_

**Gosh!**

Lamunan Chanyeol memburam dan mematung seketika saat mendengar bel apartmentnya berbunyi. Dia mencoba mengabaikan suara interkom yang berdering. Sehun sudah pulang pikirnya. Ini buruk dan Chanyeol bergerak gelisah ditempatnya. Ia dilanda kecemasan. Bagaimana jika dia menjatuhkan Sehun dari gedung apartment? Menyentuh Sehun adalah hal yang paling menakutkan untuknya setelah amukan Yoora nuna, disusul dengan Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

Dia mendengar ponsel disakunya bergetar dan mengeluarkan dering. ia mengambilnya, dan tertera nama Kris disana. Chanyeol mencoba mengabaikan suara ponselnya dan mencoba bernyanyi dengan suara sumbangnya. Oh yeah, Baekhyun yang menyebutnya idiot tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan.

Kris menghela napas dalam. Sekarang pukul empat sore dan ini adalah waktunya Sehun kembali kerumahnya seperti biasa. Tapi kemana Chanyeol? Baekhyun bilang Chanyeol ada dirumah dan menggantikan dirinya untuk akhir pekan mengurus Sehun. Kris sudah mulai bosan menunggu didepan apartment Chanyeol, tubuhnya sudah lelah bekerja seharian. Belum lagi ia akan mengurus Luhan—bayinya sepulang nanti.

Sehun, balita berusia satu tahun itu menatap Kris. Ia menaruh dagunya pada pundak Kris yang menggendongnya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah bermain dengan Luhan. Jadi Sehun terus bergerak gelisah di gendongan Kris. dan lagi, ia sudah merindukan ibunya.

"Bajingan ini..!" Geram Kris pelan, Chanyeol mengabaikan panggilannya. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia berdiri didepan pintu apartment Chanyeol dan tidak satu orang-pun yang menyambutnya?!

Kesabaran _Yifan _menipis.

**DDAK DDAK DDAK!**

Kris menendang pintu itu dengan keras menggunakan kakinya. Sehun tersentak dan melihat Kris yang sedang menendang pintu dengan semangat. Sehun tersenyum dan ikut menendang kakinya keudara mencoba menendang pintu didepannya.

...

Kris menghentikan aksi _Bar-bar_ nya menendang pintu apartment Chanyeol setelah mendengar Suara pintu yang berderit pelan.

...

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya,"Astaga!" ia menjerit saat ia membuka pintu dan melihat kaki Sehun yang seolah berusaha menendangnya. Ia mundur selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri, apakah Sehun betul-betul tidak menyukainya?

Sedangkan Sehun sudah menghentikan aksinya karena terkejut dengan teriakan Chanyeol.

Alis Kris mengernyit, Chanyeol hanya berdiri ditempatnya dan menghela nafas panjang, wajahnya memucat dan ia hanya berdiri tegap disana tanpa berniat mengambil Sehun digendongannya.

"Chanyeol?"

"...ya?"

Kris melirik Sehun yang berada digendongannya, Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "oh...—okay"

Tanpa banyak bicara ia maju selangkah setelah melihat Kris menatapnya dengan tajam. Tapi Sehun hanya diam dan tidak menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol.

Sehun melengos

Dan Yifan terkikik.

**Great.**

Chanyeol, menghela napas dan menjatuhkan tangannya yang mencoba menggendong Sehun, pundaknya yang semula tegang kini melemas dengan sendirinya seiring helanaan nafasnya. Menurutnya, tidak ada yang lebih memalukan daripada ini. Sehun mempermalukan Chanyeol yang tampan, Chanyeol yang keren dan— "ayah akan membelikanmu dua buah permen kapas!" Tawar Chanyeol dia bahkan nyaris berteriak supaya suaranya tampak bersemangat.

Well, Chanyeol memang berusaha merebut perhatian Sehun

Tapi Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Jadi, ia hanya diam seribu bahasa digendongan Yifan. Kris menendang kaki Chanyeol pelan sekedar memberikan kode dan memutar matanya.

Park-idiot-Chanyeol!

"Ah!" Chanyeol membuat pola dengan tangannya didepan Sehun. Matanya berbinar dan ia berakting seolah olah ia sedang menjilat permen kapas. Yeah

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol memainkan alisnya seperti ulat bulu.

Sehun tersenyum riang dan mencoba menggapai Chanyeol. Kris tersenyum dan mendekatkan Sehun pada Chanyeol sampai Sehun bisa meremas bagian depan baju yang Chanyeol gunakan. Sebetulnya Sehun menyukai alis Chanyeol yang bergerak seperti ulat, ia menemukan mainan baru!

Chanyeol menggendong Sehun, tapi anak itu merentangkan tangannya keatas dan ia bergerak gelisah mencoba menyentuh alis Chanyeol. Keadaan seperti ini membuat Chanyeol merasa canggung pada seorang balita "T—tidak Sehun" Chanyeol menangkap tangan Sehun dan membekapnya sementara. Kris menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya skeptic.

Tapi Sehun tidak suka Chanyeol melarangnya menyentuh alis mata itu!

Jadi sehun membenturkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol, "Ough!" tepat pada dagu pria tinggi itu.

Sehun tertawa dan Chanyeol meringis keras

Kris memutar matanya,"Chanyeol aku permisi"

Pria _Canadian_ itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama Sehun. Sehun tertawa dan melaimbaikan tangannya pada Kris yang berjalan meninggalkannya, dan Chanyeol tentu saja tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kris karena telah mengurus Sehun. Sebelum kemudian Kris menghilang dibalik lift.

.

.

Superdad.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan Sehun diatas karpet kamarnya dan Baekhyun, bocah itu langsung saja menghempaskan tubuhnya tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol, "Sehun_ah_?" Chanyeol berusaha memanggilnya tapi Sehun mengabaikannya, jadi ia hanya menghela napas saat Sehun benar-benar mengabaikannya.

Chanyeol melihat tempat tidurnya bersama Baekhyun penuh dengan pakaian Baekhyun. Berserakan diberbagai sudut tempat tidurnya, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membereskan kekacauan diatas sana tanpa melepas perhatiannya pada bocah yang bergelung malas dibawah.

Pria itu melirik pakaian yang sudah dilipatnya, beberapa lembar baju Baekhyun sudah terlipat rapi disisi kanan tubuhnya yang duduk diatas ranjang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore dan Sehun tidak mengeluh haus. Seharusnya sekarang Sehun menonton teve dan meminum susunya.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya melipat baju dan memasukkannya kedalam lemari. Baekhyun sangat suka kebersihan, jadi Chanyeol merasa senang saat melihat kamarnya rapi. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Sehun beridiri sambil berpegangan pada ranjang. Tubuh Chanyeol mematung saat menyadari Sehun bermain-main dengan pakaian dalam baekhyun yang bewarna merah jambu. **Ugh**

Chanyeol merasa kepalanya berputar. Menurut Chanyeol, Sehun sudah cukup mengerikan apalagi ditambah pakaian dalam Baekhyun. Pria itu cepat-cepat berlari menghampiri Sehun dan menarik pakaian dalam Baekhyun dari genggaman Sehun secara perlahan sebelum semuanya terlambat karena Sehun sangat suka menggigit apapun yang disukainya, "ayah boleh pinjam?" Chanyeol mengibaskan pakaian dalam Baekhyun didepan wajah Sehun. Pria itu tersenyum lebar dan memegang pakaian itu dengan ujung jarinya. Menurut Chanyeol, Sehun menyukai pakaian itu.

Dan dugaan Chanyeol benar, Sehun menatapnya tajam, alis matanya menukik melihat Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melempar pakaian dalam Baekhyun secara asal dan ia terkejut menemukan Sehun nyaris menangis dengan hidung memerah.

_Ini buruk_

"Umm...-ma" bibir Sehun sudah mengkerut kebawah dan jari kecilnya menunjuk celana dalam Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun memberitahunya tentang pakaian itu pada Sehun?

Chanyeol buru-buru menggendong Sehun,"Hey Sehun.. dengarkan ayah" mulainya, "ibu akan pulang saat makan malam tepat pada jam tujuh. Jadi kau hanya akan bermain bersama ayah. Ini akan menjadi hari yang hebat Sehun, yeay!" Chanyeol tertawa. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri bisa mendengar suaranya tertawanya yang terkesan terpaksa dan malah terdengar sumbang.

Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan alis mengkerut

"Ibu..." Chanyeol menunjuk foto Baekhyun yang terpasang didekat lemari, "tidak ada" Chanyeol menunjuk pintu kemudian dia menggeleng.

Sehun menyadari jika Baekhyun tidak ada, dan tidak menyambutnya ketika ia kembali dari rumah Luhan. Jadi dia bertanya pada Chanyeol, "Um..ma?" Chanyeol menggeleng

Kemudian Sehun menangis

"Oh tidak!" Chanyeol menepuk kepalanya dan otaknya berusaha berfikir keras. Oh, mungkin Sehun ingin bermain! Jadi, dia berlari kekamar Sehun dengan Sehun berada digendongannya untuk mengambil robot Spiderman kesukaan Sehun.

Tapi sesampainya disana Sehun malah bergerak gelisah dan meminta keluar.

Chanyeol menurutinya.

Atau mungkin, Sehun lapar?

Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk membuatkan Sehun susu karena dia tidak tahu cara membuat bubur bewarna merah kesukaan Sehun. Saat didapur, ia mencari susu milik Sehun dan membuatnya. Tapi Sehun malah menangis semakin kencang. Jadi Chanyeol melempar susu Sehun yang belum sempat jadi ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak lapar ataupun Haus.

"Sssh tenanglah Sehun, ayah mohon padamu" Chanyeol mengelus rambut halus Sehun dan membisik pada Sehun. Sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Sehun sangat suka jika Baekhyun mengelus rambutnya.

Chanyeol membawa Sehun keruang santai. Ia menyalakan televisi dan memutar seri Larva kesukaan Sehun, ia juga membesarkan volumenya supaya Sehun tertarik. Tapi Sehun malah menggeleng keras dan tambah terisak, "hngggggg!" Ia bergerak tidak tenang dan memukul dada Chanyeol.

Oh God,

.

.

Superdad.

.

.

Jadi, disinilah Chanyeol sekarang. Duduk didalam Cafe bernuansa manis bersama Suho. Tidak lupa dengan Sehun yang hanya sedikit tenang dengan tangis dipangkuannya. Chanyeol bersusah payah membujuk Suho untuk datang kemari. Tapi pria itu hanya bergurau sedari tadi. Chanyeol merasa ia hampir gila. Mulai dari Sehun yang menangis, pakaian dalam, juga teriakan Sehun sepanjang perjalanan kemari sampai bocah itu lelah dan mengurangi volume tangisannya. Chanyeol bersyukur untuk yang satu itu.

Hm.

"Apa?!" Chanyeol membelalak

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekarang juga!

"Kau harus melakukannya, Park"

"Apa kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku melakukannya!" Chanyeol melengos dan menepuk punggung Sehun secara teratur menenangkannya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut saat berbicara dengan Suho. Pria dengan julukan The Rich Boy itu tetap pada mode gilanya, dan tidak memberikan Chanyeol bantuan untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari kekacauan hari ini.

Suho yang melihat Chanyeol hanya tersenyum masam, "apa sulitnya mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun? Kau bisa memberinya hadiah di akhir"

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Baekhyun akan membunuhku yang menyerah dalam menjaga Sehun yang bahkan baru kumulai satu jam yang lalu!" Kemudian ia melempar Suho dengan sendok Ice Cream milik Sehun yang terabaikan.

Suho hanya mengelus keningnya yang terkena lemparan dengan tenang. Sebetulnya Suho baru menemukan hal semacam ini, Pria dengan julukan ayah idaman itu tidak pernah menemukan hal seaneh ini sebelumnya. Ia juga seorang _gay_ seperti Chanyeol. Ia juga seorang ayah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi Suho merasa Kyungmyun, anaknya dan Kyungsoo si pria bermata bulat tidak pernah seperti Sehun.

Suho menghela napas tenang, "baiklah, memangnya Sehun membuat kekacauan apa?" Mulainya

"Tidak ada."

"Lantas? Kenapa kau terlihat seberantakan ini?" Suho bertanya sanksi. Chanyeol bilang Sehun tidak membuat kekacauan. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol jadi seperti ini?

"Aku tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis sejak tadi!" Chanyeol nyaris saja berteriak

Suho hanya mengangkat alis dan tertawa, "kau terlalu kaku untuk ukuran seorang ayah yang memiliki anak berusia satu tahun" ia menatap Sehun,"Sehun sangat suka makanan manis, Chanyeol"

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada mengejek, ia merasa harga dirinya tergores karena ucapan Suho yang seperti menyepelekan pengetahuannya terhadap Sehun. Tentu saja pria tinggi itu tahu kesukaan Sehun terhadap hal-hal manis!

"Berikan saja ia gula-gula atau ice cream?" Saran Suho.

Oh yeah, Chanyeol melirik ice cream diatas meja yang berada diantara dirinya dan Suho, "tetap saja diabaikan" Chanyeol melengos, nada suaranya terdengar tidak berminat

Pffft, Suho nyaris menyemburkan Vanila late yang diminumnya, "aku lupa"

Oh astaga,

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Tidak seharusnya ia bertanya pada Suho soal permasalahan ini. Tapi Suho sudah pasti berpengalaman mengurus anak, apalagi dia sangat dekat dengan Kyungmyun. Jadi Chanyeol merasa pantas untuk bertanya soal ini.

"Hnggggg" Sehun bergerak-gerak dipangkuan Chanyeol, ia menarik tubuhnya agar bisa turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Sehun melihat gambar lucu dibawah sana yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi Chanyeol tetap menahan Sehun, "tidak boleh"

"Turunkan saja dia" Suho menyela,

"Apa?" Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, "bisa kau ulangi?"

"Aku bilang turunkan saja"

Chanyeol hampir saja melempar Suho dengan ice cream Sehun kali ini. Tapi ia membatalkannya karena melihat Suho mengangkat tangan dan mengatakan, "aku menyerah, terserah padamu"

Tapi Sehun nyaris menangis hebat lagi.

Jadi Chanyeol dengan cepat menurunkannya,

.

.

Superdad.

.

.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya, Hyung?"

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya," Chanyeol terus saja menatap Sehun yang duduk dibawah sana. Pria tinggi itu melihat Sehun hampir mengambil sendok bekas lemparannya pada Suho. Chanyeol tentu saja mengambil robot Spiderman Sehun dari dalam sakunya secepat kilat sebelum Sehun berhasil mengambil sendok bekas. "Ini," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan tanpa dipercaya Sehun menerimanya.

Sehun berhenti menangis terisak seperti sebelumnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit lebih tenang. "Apa aku seburuk itu, Hyung?"

"Oh tentu saja tidak. Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Chanyeol" diam-diam Suho terkikik melihat penampilan Chanyeol, pria itu bahkan tidak mengganti baju santainya. Rambut yang terlihat kacau dan wajah lelahnya yang menarik perhatian Suho.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau hanya perlu mendekatkan diri secara lebih padanya, dan juga mengerti Sehun secara sempurna." Suho menasihati,

"Sempurna?" Ulang Chanyeol.

Suho mengangguk mantap,"seperti kau mengerti Baekhyun dengan sempurnanya"

"Itu sulit" Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja, keadaan seperti ini membuatnya stress, moodnya selalu bisa berubah setiap detiknya dan itu benar-benar bukan tipikal seorang Park Chanyeol.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kau masih punya aku, kyungsoo, kris dan yang lain. Bertanyalah pada kami kapanpun kau mau. Dan ingat," Suho menatap Sehun, "kau punya Baekhyun yang selalu mendukungmu"

Chanyeol mengangkat bibirnya untuk tersenyum, "kau benar, Hyung. Aku memiliki Baekhyun"

"Kau masih bisa melihat tumbuh kembang Sehun sampai ia besar nanti. Cepat atau lambat kau akan dekat dengannya seperti selayaknya. Karena kau ayahnya" mendengar kata ayah, hati Chanyeol menghangat. Suho benar, ia punya Baekhyun dan yang lainnya. Lalu apa yang ia takutkan?

Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang bermain dengan robotnya, anak itu sudah nampak tenang dan Chanyeol merasa beban yang menumpuk dihatinya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Jadi, ia memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Sehun, "Sehun_a__h_?"

Chanyeol merasa waktu seperti berhenti dan ia nyaris saja menitikan air matanya saat Sehun tersenyum padanya. Bocah itu mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukan robot Spidermannya pada Chanyeol seakan mengatakan _ayah ini menyenangkan__!_

Chanyeol betul-betul ingat saat ia mendengar Sehun memanggilnya ayah untuk pertama kalinya. Pria itu sampai menjatuhkan air mata karena terlalu senang, sampai ia menyadari Baekhyun yang juga berteriak senang bersamanya sampai-sampai membuat Chanyeol menjatuhkan air matanya lebih banyak.

Sejak ia sibuk bekerja sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan membuatnya benar-benar sibuk sampai ia nyaris jarang berada dirumah. Hingga membuatnya kaku saat bermain bersama Sehun.

Chanyeol sadar betapa jauhnya hubungan batin antara dirinya dan Sehun. Sampai bocah itu tersenyum untuknya seperti sekarang membuat hatinya membuncah dan Chanyeol merasa senang.

"Jadi Chanyeol, apa kau tahu harus memulainya dari mana?" Suho bertanya dengan serius kali ini. Pria itu bahkan membuat gesture tubuh mendekat pada Chanyeol, alisnya nyaris menyatu.

"Ya," Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku harus mengurangi jam kerjaku pada mulanya"

Suho menjentikkan jarinya, "tepat sekali!" Suho bahkan bisa melihat senyum lebar Chanyeol menghiasi wajahnya. Melihat Chanyeol yang penuh percaya diri seperti membuatnya ikut senang.

"Seorang istri sangat menyukai suami yang perhatian pada anaknya, kau bisa mendapatkan penghargaan untuk itu." Suho menyeringai dan memainkan alisnya naik turun, "kau mengerti maksudku,kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa keras, "tentu saja" matanya tanpa sengaja melirik tempat Sehun bermain. Tapi pria tinggi itu tidak menemukan Sehun dimana. Chanyeol sontak berhenti tertawa dan memfokuskan dirinya pada tempat bermain Sehun. Ia sampai menunduk dan meraba karpet tempat Sehun bermain. Hanya ada robot Spidermannya.

Nafas Chanyeol memberat, "hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau melihat Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya. Ia merasa badannya kaku dan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Otaknya sulit berfikir. Apa Sehun diculik?

"Chanyeol, disana!" Suho berteriak mengagetkannya

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengambil robot Sehun dan berusaha berdiri dengan cepat. Melupakan meja yang berada diatas kepalanya yang membungkuk kearah bawah, "OUGH"

**Fuck off, man!**

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

Terima kasih buat para followers sama favorite dan juga review-ers yang sudah bersedia membaca dan meriview Superdad di chap satu. Jangan ada sider lagi ya! Tinggalkan reviewnya sebagai jejak ya temans

Tetap semangat EXO-Ls! EXO SARANGHAJA!

p.s: terlambat update bukan berarti mengabaikan.

sign

** kpowpers**


	3. Sick

Superdad.

_Park Chanyeol - Byun Baek Hyun_

_Oh Sehun_

_others_

_PG17_

_Don't Like Don't Read. I told you._

_Boys Love._

_**Storyline**_: kpowpers - _Dale_

_**Summary: **_

Chanyeol benar-benar buruk dalam mengasuh bayi. Tapi Baekhyun mempersulitnya sampai ia akan ikut menangis bersama Sehun si bayi yang menakutkan untuknya karena Sehun tidak suka padanya.

.

.

Superdad.

.

.

"Jadi Chanyeol, apa kau tahu harus memulainya dari mana?" Suho bertanya dengan serius kali ini. Pria itu bahkan membuat gesture tubuh mendekat pada Chanyeol, alisnya nyaris menyatu.

"Ya," Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku harus mengurangi jam kerjaku pada mulanya"

Suho menjentikkan jarinya, "tepat sekali!" Suho bahkan bisa melihat senyum lebar Chanyeol menghiasi wajahnya. Melihat Chanyeol yang penuh percaya diri seperti membuatnya ikut senang.

"Seorang istri sangat menyukai suami yang perhatian pada anaknya, kau bisa mendapatkan penghargaan untuk itu." Suho menyeringai dan memainkan alisnya naik turun, "kau mengerti maksudku,kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa keras, "tentu saja" matanya tanpa sengaja melirik tempat Sehun bermain. Tapi pria tinggi itu tidak menemukan Sehun dimana. Chanyeol sontak berhenti tertawa dan memfokuskan dirinya pada tempat bermain Sehun. Ia sampai menunduk dan meraba karpet tempat Sehun bermain. Hanya ada robot Spidermannya.

Nafas Chanyeol memberat, "hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau melihat Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya. Ia merasa badannya kaku dan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Otaknya sulit berfikir. Apa Sehun diculik?

"Chanyeol, disana!" Suho berteriak mengagetkannya

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengambil robot Sehun dan berusaha berdiri dengan cepat. Melupakan meja yang berada diatas kepalanya yang membungkuk kearah bawah, "OUGH"

**Fuck off, man!**

.

.

Superdad.

.

.

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo, "maafkan aku ya, aku merasa bersalah sekali" kata Baekhyun setelah pelukannya terlepas.

"Tak apa Baek, aku tahu bagaimana khawatirnya dirimu pada Sehun" Baekhyun tersenyum masam pada Kyungsoo. Dia merasa tidak enak hati. Pasalnya hari ini adalah reunian sekolahnya dulu. Ini adalah ide Baekhyun tapi dialah yang pulang lebih dulu dibanding teman-temannya. Baekhyun memang berencana akan bermalam disini bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi niatnya urung saat dia sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol jika dirinya akan pulang setelah makan malam.

Baekhyun berani bertaruh dia merasa tidak tenang semenjak ia meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama Sehun dirumah. Pria idiot itu mengalami **Baby Blues** yang sudah mencapai taraf tinggi. Baekhyun benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sehun, bisa saja Chanyeol menaruh Sehun kedalam kulkas karena menganggap Sehun adalah potongan daging atau dia bisa saja dia memberi Sehun banyak ice cream. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menepuk keningnya beberapa kali.

Sehun itu susah sekali tidur dan mudah sekali menangis jika sedang manja. Bisa saja Chanyeol kehilangan akal dan—

"Tidak boleh dibiarkan!" Baekhyun berteriak dan membuat Kyungsoo disampingnya kaget, "Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seolah dilempar dari planet lain, Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan wajahnya bersemu. Otot pipinya terasa kaku bahkan hanya untuk mengatakan _**aku baik-baik saja**_.

Jadi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyelipkan kunci untuk Baekhyun, "Aku dan Kai sudah menyiapkannya jauh-jauh hari," Baekhyun ternganga. "Aku paham betul mengenai Chanyeol dan Sehun"

Baekhyun memekik dan memeluk Kyungsoo(lagi) dengan erat, "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu!" Air mata Baekhyun nyaris jatuh karena terharu.

Kyungsoo tertawa lembut, "jangan sungkan, Baek" kata Kyungsoo. Matanya melirik mobil disamping Cafe miliknya, "tunggu apa lagi?"

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Kyungsoo, "kau yang terbaik!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli, Baekhyun berlari semangat kearah mobil miliknya dan Kai. Siapa yang tidak tahu penyakit Chanyeol? Kyungsoo berani bertaruh jika Chanyeol pernah nyaris menjatuhkan Sehun dari gendongannya karena melihat Sehun akan menangis.

Wajar saja jika semua orang mengerti posisi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka kaca mobilnya, mobilnya sudah bergerak dari parkiran kearah depan Cafe. "Kyungsoo, sampaikan salamku pada Kkamjong ya. Katakan padanya jika dia terlambat datang! Sampai Jumpa" kata Baekhyun sebelum melesat pergi.

"Semoga berhasil, Baekhyun"

.

.

Superdad.

.

.

Chanyeol memeluk Sehun gemas, "SEHUN! Ayah nyaris saja terkena serangan jantung"

Suho mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, Park Chanyeol memeluk Sehun begitu eratnya sampai membuat Suho terdiam ditempatnya. Chanyeol memang begitu dramatis, tapi satu hal yang pria itu Lupakan.

Sehun tidak suka mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang berteriak

—entahlah. Suho adalah pengamat yang baik. Berulang kali dia mendapati keadaan yang sama dan di akhiri dengan amukan Sehun yang ingin menghindari Chanyeol.

Balita itu mengerang, badannya bergerak kesana kemari. Chanyeol tidak menyadari karena sudah terlalu senang dan tetap memeluk Sehun riang.

Suho mendesah dan menarik belakang baju Chanyeol, "jangan berlebihan Chanyeol" kata Suho.

"Oh. Kau benar" suara Chanyeol turun satu oktaf dan itu menjadi rendah. Sehun menepuk dada Chanyeol, menggeleng keras.

"Ani—aniya" gumam Sehun.

"Mau ikut dengan paman?" Tawar Suho. Dia merentangkan tangannya didepan Sehun. Chanyeol merengut sebal karena Sehun melompat melompat dipegangan Chanyeol—ingin ikut dengan Suho.

"Sialan" dengus Chanyeol.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum senang digendongan Suho. Tawanya meledak saat Suho mencium pipinya, "anakmu menggemaskan sekali, Chanyeol." Kata Suho.

Ya—Chanyeol memutuskan mengajak Sehun pulang karena jam makan malam hampir tiba dan itu artinya Sehun sebentar lagi akan mengeluh lapar. Yang paling membuat Chanyeol sebal adalah dia yang notabene ayah Sehun malah menyetir mobil! Sedangkan Suho bermain dengan Sehun.

What The Hell.

Jika Chanyeol gila, dia akan membanting setirnya sampai mobilnya menabrak. Hatinya tersinggung karena Sehun lebih suka bermain dengan Suho. Padahal baru saja—tadi Sehun mau bermain padanya meski hanya merespon Chanyeol sedikit.

Sesampainya dirumah, Chanyeol cepat-cepat turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Suho. Suho keheranan mendapati Chanyeol yang menghalanginya dengan Sehun untuk keluar mobil, "berikan Sehun padaku"

"Ah," Suho mengangguk dan memberikan Sehun pada Chanyeol—tanpa paksaan karena Sehun dengan senang hati menyambut Chanyeol. "Ini."

Chanyeol menyambutnya. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, suasana hatinya membaik dengan cepat. Dia berlari kearah pintu dengan Sehun yang tertawa.

Suho mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Wow, Baek?" Kata Chanyeol menginterupsi Suho yang berjalan serius dibelakangnya.

.

.

Superdad.

.

.

"Wow, Baek?" Kata Chanyeol.

Pria itu mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah duduk manis diruang keluarga—yang kebetulan letaknya dekat dengan pintu.

"C—Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tergagap ditempatnya, menyadari Chanyeol yang datang. "Kau menggendong Sehun?" Baekhyun tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, mata sipitnya membulat lucu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar—Bangga bukan main. Dia mengelus kepala Sehun yang sedang bertepuk tangan. "Tentu saja, Baek"

Baekhyun melonjak senang, berlari menemui Chanyeol dan memeluknya bersama Sehun. Dia senang sekali mendapati Chanyeol yang menggendong Sehun.

Sehun mencium kening Baekhyun yang memeluknya, "mma—ma" Sehun tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Bocah itu bergerak riang digendongan Chanyeol selagi tangan Sehun meremas udara—ingin beralih pada gendongan Baekhyun.

"Ouhh anakku! " Baekhyun melompat gemas. Dia benjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Chanyeol, "Terima kasih ya sudah menjaga Sehun!"

"Y—"

Sehun berontak sampai membuat Chanyeol kewalahan.

"Halo? Ada yang menyadariku?" Suho melambaikan tangannya dari belakang Chanyeol—menginterupsi. Baekhyun mematung—baru menyadari keberadaan Suho.

Dia—Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol bergeser, "masuklah Hyung" kata Baekhyun Canggung. Tapi Suho hanya menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak perlu Baek—aku akan pulang. Aku hanya mengantar Sehun"

"Dimana mobilmu?" Baekhyun tampak khawatir, mata melirik parkiran rumahnya dan tidak menemukan mobil Suho disana, alis Baekhyun berkerut.

"Hnggggggg!" Sehun meronta. "Tenanglah Sehun." Kata Chanyeol berusaha tenang. Jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat—cemas.

"Aku meninggalkannya di Cafe. Ya—Aku bisa menggunakan taksi untuk kembali ke Cafe" Suho tersenyum manis kearah Sehun sampai membuat anak itu diam sejenak dan balas tersenyum cerah memperlihatkan gusinya yang mulai ditumbuhi gigi.

Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan gumaman halus, "Maaf merepotkanmu, Hyung." Kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk hormat.

"Tak apa, Baek" Balas Suho.

Suho melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun, "Paman pulang dulu, Sehun." Pria itu mengelus kepala Sehun, bayi itu begitu senang saat Suho mengelusnya—Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kesana kemari karena senang. kemudian Suho berbalik dan meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Baru saja Suho melewati pagar rumah Chanyeol, "Terima Kasih, Hyung. Kau yang nomor satu!" suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang baru saja melingkupinya sejak keluar dari pekarangan rumah Chanyeol, pria itu mengangguk meski sadar Chanyeol mungkin saja tidak melihatnya. Kemudian Suho bisa mendengar suasa tangis Sehun setelahnya.

"Dasar bodoh"

.

.

Superdad.

.

.

Mata Chanyeol berbinar saat melihat meja makan sudah penuh dengan bibimbap dan pizza. Chanyeol sudah lapar sekali. Tidak menyangka Baekhyun sudah memasak bahkan sebelum Chanyeol kembali ke rumah.

Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk, "Baek, kau tidak jadi menginap?"

Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya bersama Sehun menggeleng, "tidak" kata Baekhyun

Alis Chanyeol naik, heran. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau bisa pulang esok hari Baek" Chanyeol mulai percaya diri berkoar— melupakan dirinya yang nyaris kena serangan jantung saat Sehun menghilang.

Sehun sudah menghentikan tangisnya. Bayi itu memakan bubur merah favoritnya dengan semangat, dia bergerak aktif dipangkuan Baekhyun. Bahkan sesekali memuntahkannya sampai memenuhi wajahnya diiringi tawanya sendiri.

"Sayang," Chanyeol mengarahkan kimbap kemulut Baekhyun, ingin menyuapi. Tapi Baekhyun menggeleng—menolaknya halus dan kembali menyuapi Sehun. "Aku sudah kenyang, Yeol."

Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya yang terulur, kemudian memasukkan kim bab kedalam mulutnya sendiri. "Tadi seru tidak?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan serius, memandangi Baekhyun sampai menghentikan acara makannya.

"Aku sibuk mengkhawatirkanmu. Jantungku terasa ngilu. Sampai-sampai aku tidak mendengar mereka berbicara apa padaku. Aku pasti sudah gila," alis Baekhyun mengkerut. " membiarkanmu merawat Sehun sendirian" kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya—wajahnya tampak sebal.

Chanyeol terkikik, "jangan berlebihan sayang. Kau sudah lihat kedekatanku dengan Sehun, kan?"

"Kau pamer padaku, ya?" Baekhyun memberi Sehun minum, "kemajuanmu itu sedikit sekali"

Chanyeol mencibir, "Kau ini kejam sekali" Chanyeol ikut tertawa saat Baekhyun tertawa, "aku bercanda"

"Aku tahu kok"

Baekhyun mengecup kening Sehun, "Chanyeol, bisa aku memintamu membereskan meja makan?" Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas Sehun yang menguap. Bayi itu bergelung dipelukan Baekhyun. Pria tinggi menganggukan kepalanya, "tentu saja, Baek"

.

.

Superdad.

.

.

Ini sudah tiga puluh menit lebih Baekhyun mencoba menidurkan Sehun, Chanyeol bahkan sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya membereskan dapur.

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, Sehun tidak mau meminum susunya dan memilih bergelung dipelukan Baekhyun—yang ini memang kebiasaan Sehun. Baekhyun sudah tahu benar jika Sehun sudah mengantuk sejak makan malam lalu, matanya sudah tampak begitu sayu. Tangan kecil Sehun terus saja memeluk leher Baekhyun yang berbaring disampingnya—dengan memeluk.

"tidurlah Sehun_**ah**_," nada Baekhyun mulai khawatir. Sehun tidak mengeluarkan suaranya dan hanya menggeleng ketika Baekhyun menyuruhnya tidur. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun bertingkah aneh. Sehun merupakan yang tergolong cepat terlelap seperti Chanyeol, dia tidak pernah segelisah ini sebelumnya.

Bayi itu tetap membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, tangannya tetap mengelus punggung Sehun, "kau tidak mau meminum susumu?" Baekhyun berbisik pada Sehun—menawarkan susu untuk yang kesekian kali. Bayi itu mengerang dipelukannya, "baik-baik" kata Baekhyun putus asa.

"Baek?" kepala Chanyeol menyembul dari balik pintu, "apa Sehun sudah tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kaki panjangnya melangkah masuk kekamar Sehun, berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun yang memunggunginya.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, wajahnya ikut tampak lesu seperti Sehun.

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun, "aku boleh berbaring disana?" Chanyeol menunjuk sisi kosong disamping Sehun. "aku ingin menemanimu saja disini."

Tanpa bicara pun Chanyeol sudah tahu jika mengijinkannya. Dia tersenyum saat Baekhyun mengangguk. Tanpa sungkan Chanyeol merangkang menaiki ranjang dan berbaring disamping Sehun—tangannya menumpu posisi Chanyeol yang berbaring menghadap Chanyeol, "jangan lesu begitu Baek"

"Tidak, Yeol. Aku hanya menngkhawatirkan Sehun,Tidak biasaya dia resah seperti ini"

Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun,"mungkin Sehun kelelahan. Jangan khawatir, sayang. Sehun itu sangat kuat" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. "kau tidurlah dulu, aku tahu kau juga lelah" Chanyeol mengangguk menanggapi Baekhyun, mencium kening Baekhyun terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian berbaring dan tertidur dalam sekejap.

.

.

Superdad.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara tangis Sehun. Dia tidak ingat kapan ia jatuh tertidur. Seingatnya, ia sedang mendiamkan rengekan Sehun ditemani Chanyeol yang tertidur disampingnya.

Mengabaikan pikirannya yang berkecamuk, Baekhyun cepat-cepat duduk untuk mengambil alih konsentrasinya yang buyar akibat baru bangun tidur, dia melirik Sehun yang menangis keras disampingnya.

Saat tangannya memegang Sehun, Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. badan Sehun begitu panas dan membuat air mata Baekhyun nyaris jatuh dalam hitungan detik, dia menggendong Sehun—berusaha meredakan tangis bayi Sehun.

"tenanglah sayang" Baekhyun ikut menangis, ia kalut luar biasa.

Sehun bergerak gelisah "umm—ma" bayi itu kembali merengek, menangis karena merasakan badannya yang tidak nyaman. Sehun kecil merasakan badannya begitu lemas, kepalanya pening. Tapi bayi itu tidak bisa mengatakannya dan hanya bisa menangis keras tanpa henti.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dengan air matanya yang sudah menganak sungai, otaknya sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Suara tangis Sehun membuatnya semakin kalut. Satu-satunya yang berpusat diotaknya adalah Sehun yang demam dan menangis keras. Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, berusaha membangunkannya. Lehernya terasa tercekat hanya untuk memanggil Chanyeol—Baekhyun kesulitan bicara karena dia berusaha menahan air matanya untuk berhenti mengalir.

"C—Chanyeol.."

Tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol tetap tidur dengan tenang.

"C—Chanyeol.. hiks"

Pria itu mulai mengerutkan alisnya, ia dengan jelas suara Baekhyun yang memanggilnya diiringi dengan isakan, meski ia tertidur. Mata Chanyeol terbuka dan ia terlonjak mendapati Baekhyun yang penuh air mata serta Sehun digendongannya yang juga menangis,"B-Baek.." Chanyeol tergagap.

"R—Rumah sakit, Chanyeol. Kita butuh Rumah sakit" Baekhyun terus menangis dengan memeluk Sehun. Tanpa menunggu lagi Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan menggamit kunci mobil diatas meja makan, "Kita pergi"

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Halo!

Ada yang inget superdad?

Maaf ya lama update. Feelnya buyar karena kurang asupan HunBaek /sayat nadi/

Terima kasih ya buat reviewnya. No sider please.

Boleh _**review**_?

Sign Kpowpers

Ps: follow fav boleh. Asal galupa ninggalin review orz


	4. Hospital

Superdad.

_Park Chanyeol - Byun Baek Hyun_

_Oh Sehun_

_others_

_PG17_

_Don't Like Don't Read. I told you._

_Boys Love._

_**Storyline**_: kpowpers - _Dale_

_**Summary: **_

Chanyeol benar-benar buruk dalam mengasuh bayi. Tapi Baekhyun mempersulitnya sampai ia akan ikut menangis bersama Sehun si bayi yang menakutkan untuknya karena Sehun tidak suka padanya.

Baby Kyungmyeon: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcST6BsyZBoY3iXXyPS6rhkTVMZtuKomr2CZoCLgLRmWysBOQrEmMNWJW1Y

Baby Sehun:

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR4RxsnOr_eNVnWdE-nut_LDolr_BAHD2SmYz0qtU9nuvZCRLcC45HS94A

.

.

Superdad.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara tangis Sehun. Dia tidak ingat kapan ia jatuh tertidur. Seingatnya, ia sedang mendiamkan rengekan Sehun ditemani Chanyeol yang tertidur disampingnya.

Mengabaikan pikirannya yang berkecamuk, Baekhyun cepat-cepat duduk untuk mengambil alih konsentrasinya yang buyar akibat baru bangun tidur, dia melirik Sehun yang menangis keras disampingnya.

Saat tangannya memegang Sehun, Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. badan Sehun begitu panas dan membuat air mata Baekhyun nyaris jatuh dalam hitungan detik, dia menggendong Sehun—berusaha meredakan tangis bayi Sehun.

"tenanglah sayang" Baekhyun ikut menangis, ia kalut luar biasa.

Sehun bergerak gelisah "umm—ma" bayi itu kembali merengek, menangis karena merasakan badannya yang tidak nyaman. Sehun kecil merasakan badannya begitu lemas, kepalanya pening. Tapi bayi itu tidak bisa mengatakannya dan hanya bisa menangis keras tanpa henti.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dengan air matanya yang sudah menganak sungai, otaknya sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Suara tangis Sehun membuatnya semakin kalut. Satu-satunya yang berpusat diotaknya adalah Sehun yang demam dan menangis keras. Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, berusaha membangunkannya. Lehernya terasa tercekat hanya untuk memanggil Chanyeol—Baekhyun kesulitan bicara karena dia berusaha menahan air matanya untuk berhenti mengalir.

"C—Chanyeol.."

Tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol tetap tidur dengan tenang.

"C—Chanyeol.. hiks"

Pria itu mulai mengerutkan alisnya, ia dengan jelas suara Baekhyun yang memanggilnya diiringi dengan isakan, meski ia tertidur. Mata Chanyeol terbuka dan ia terlonjak mendapati Baekhyun yang penuh air mata serta Sehun digendongannya yang juga menangis,"B-Baek.." Chanyeol tergagap.

"R—Rumah sakit, Chanyeol. Kita butuh Rumah sakit" Baekhyun terus menangis dengan memeluk Sehun. Tanpa menunggu lagi Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan menggamit kunci mobil diatas meja makan, "Kita pergi"

.

.

Superdad.

.

.

Terakhir kali Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya ke Rumah Sakit adalah saat menemani Sehun imunisasi kesehatan empat bulan lalu—begitupun Chanyeol. Sekarang, Baekhyun kembali kesini bersama Sehun ditengah malam dalam keadaan khawatir luar biasa. Chanyeol juga nyaris menabrak saat akan datang kemari, meski ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Sehun, dia juga merasakan khawatir yang begitu besar. Dia sempat menjatuhkan air matanya saat menyetir. Itulah alasan mengapa ia nyaris menabrak. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan ikut khawatir saat mendapati istri dan anakmu menangis mengatakan menginginkan Rumah Sakit?

Sehun terus saja menangis saat diperiksa. Meski dirinya hanya demam. Baekhyun berani bersumpah dirinya ketakutan setengah mati. Menurut Baekhyun, Sehun adalah bayi yang begitu tangguh. Anak itu jarang sekali menangis, apalagi sakit. Ya, meskipun Sehun kadang-kadang sangat rewel jika ingin sekali bermanja pada Baekhyun.

Ini kali pertamanya Sehun mengalami demam yang begitu parah. Tinggi suhunya mencapai tiga puluh sembilan derajat.

Lampu rumah sakit, suster, dokter, suntikan dan keheningan Rumah sakit adalah hantu bagi Baekhyun. Saat Sehun sudah masuk dalam ruang rawat inap. Pria manis itu meraung tidak ingin masuk kesana. Ia begitu takut. Chanyeol akhirnya yang menunggui Sehun didalam. Sedangkan Baekhyun duduk dikursi panjang koridor rumah sakit. Menangis disana.

Dia ingin sekali masuk kesana, menemui Sehun dan memeluknya. Tapi ia terlalu takut. Anak itu menggunakan infus pada tangan lembutnya. Sehun terlalu kecil untuk di infus. Baekhyun membenci orang-orang yang menyakiti Sehun kecilnya. Tapi Baekhyun cukup sadar untuk tidak berbuat gila. Semua yang dilakukan disini untuk Sehun adalah demi kesembuhannya.

Mata Baekhyun sudah berdenyut sakit karena terlalu lama menangis. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri, menunduk dan menangis terseduh.

"Aniya" gumamnya. Isakannya kembali keluar dan Baekhyun menangkup tangannya diwajah, "cepatlah sembuh—hiks"

Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri didepan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah. Tangannya terulur menyentuh surai Baekhyun, "Tenanglah, Baek. Sehun sudah tidur didalam"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Saat melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri didepannya. Dia langsung saja memeluk Pria itu, kembali menangis. "Aku takut sekali" kata Baekhyun. Kepalanya sudah terbenam diperut Chanyeol.

"Gwaenchana. Kau tidak ingin masuk?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "aku takut"

Chanyeol berdecak. Tangannya menarik tangan Baekhyun yang melingkarinya agar terlepas. Setelahnya tangan Chanyeol yang berganti menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandang bola mata Baekhyun yang basah, "Sehun jauh lebih takut jika tidak ada kau disampingnya. Memangnya kau tidak ingin menemaninya? Dia benar-benar membutuhkanmu"

Baekhyun nampak ragu. Matanya hanya melirik lantai keramik dibawah sandal rumahnya yang belum sempat ia ganti saat akan kemari.

Dari sini Chanyeol bisa melihat kepala Baekhyun yang mengangguk meski tampak begitu berat sekali. Sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun yang begitu kacau seperti ini. Matanya sembab, gairah hidupnya seperti hilang. Well, bukan masalah selagi Baekhyun masih mau berusaha untuk membuang perasaan negatif yang membelenggunya tentang Sehun, sakit, dan tempat menyeramkan ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap surai Baekhyun. "Nah, bisa aku memegang janjimu untuk tidak pergi saat masuk kekamar nanti? Rumah sakit tidak seburuk yang ada dipikiranmu, sayang. Percayalah"

Baekhyun menautkan jaring kelingkingnya dengan Chanyeol. Mereka terbiasa dengan pinky promise yang begitu manis. "Kau juga harus berjanji tidak boleh pergi dari sisiku, Chanyeol. Sedetikpun. Jika kau ke kamar mandi, aku akan mengikutimu seperti permet karet" tegas Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyanggupinya.

Dan Baekhyun berakhir dengan diam seribu bahasa saat dirinya mulai diajak masuk kedalam kamar Sehun

.

Lihatlah, Sehun yang biasa tersenyum riang kini tampak begitu lemah hampir membuat Baekhyun nyaris menangis lagi. Air matanya sudah kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Chanyeol harus beberapa kali memperingatkan Baekhyun agar tidak menangis. Tidak boleh membuat keributan, itu akan membangunkan Sehun.

Kali ini Chanyeol memang benar. Tapi haruskah Chanyeol yang mendapat pelukan Baekhyun ikut bingung harus mengatakan apa? Dia harus senang atau tegang? Ugh. Baekhyun menerjangnya yang sedang duduk manis di sofa kamar Sehun. Pria manis itu membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Chanyeol.

Jika seperti ini, Chanyeol merasa harus mengurus dua bayi.

Baekhyun memang bukan seorang wanita, dia punya jakun dilehernya meski terlihat lebih kecil dibanding Chanyeol. Tapi sikap Baekhyun yang bermanja dan moody seperti ini membuat Chanyeol harus mengingatkan otaknya jika Baekhyun adalah seorang Pria dan dia tidak punya hormon progesteron.

"Lebih baik tidur saja, jika kau terbangun hanya untuk menangis"

Baekhyun tidak bersuara.

"Baek?" Chanyeol menyentuh pinggang Baekhyun. Dia tidak bodoh untuk mendengar deru nafas teratur Baekhyun.

Wow. Kapan Baekhyun tertidur? Seingat tadi Baekhyun sedang merajuk dan hampir menangis.

Chanyeol mengelah dengan setengah hati. "Baik-baik. Aku yang tidak akan tidur!" Desis Chanyeol. Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Baekhyun. Menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Selamat tidur ya"

.

.

Superdad.

.

.

Meski Baekhyun sudah tertidur dipangkuannya. Chanyeol tetap terjaga. Suasana hatinya tetap begitu resah. Berkali-kali ia gagal saat akan mencoba tidur. Melihat Sehun yang tidur begitu tenang membuat Chanyeol ingin melihatnya dari dekat.

Pelan, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun pada sofa. Baekhyun sempat menggeliat, menyebut nama Chanyeol namun tetap menutup matanya. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan tergugah untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih ya sudah merawat kami dengan baik"

Semua orang tahu jika Chanyeol tidak begitu pandai dalam mengucapkan hal-hal romantis. Pria itu sangat terkenal dengan perlakuan romantisnya, bukan karna kata-kata romantis. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol mengatakan hal romantis dalam hidupnya. Wajahnya bersemu sampai dia tidak tahan menahan tawanya sendiri.

"_**Cheesy **_sekali" Chanyeol menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

Suara Chanyeol yang tertawa melingkupi ruangan Sehun yang sepi. Dia tergelak dengan dunianya sendiri yang baru saja ia buat. Chanyeol tersadar dan menghentikan tawanya. Setelahnya pria itu berangkat bangun dan berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Bayangan saat Baekhyun yang menangis memanggil namanya saat dia tertidur berputar di benak Chanyeol. Bagaimana Baekhyun nyaris berteriak putus asa serta Sehun yang menangis dipelukannya. Chanyeol berani bersumpah dia begitu ketakutan saat mendapati Baekhyun yang menangis bersama Sehun. Saat dia bangun dan bergegas kerumah sakit, kakinya terasa kaku.

Chanyeol menarik kursi dan mendudukan dirinya disamping ranjang Sehun. Melihat bayi itu tertidur tenang dengan selang infus yang menusuk ditangannya.

Mata Chanyeol terpaku pada wajah Sehun, senyumnya tiba-tiba berkembang lagi. "Ketika kau besar nanti. Ayah yakin kau akan menertawakan ibumu sepanjang hari ketika kau teringat kejadian tadi." Tangannya menyentuh wajah Sehun, "Ibumu menangis terus menerus. Ayah bahkan tidak mengenali wajahnya" Chanyeol kembali terkikik. "Sehun..." Tawa Chanyeol berhenti. Air wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi begitu serius, matanya fokus menatap Sehun. "Aku... Bukanlah ayah yang baik untukmu. Kita tidak begitu dekat karna ayah takut jika ayah melukaimu tanpa sengaja. Ayah begitu sayang padamu. Maka dari itu ayah takut sekali menyentuhmu. Ayah berjanji, ketika kau sembuh nanti. Kita akan pergi ke taman bersama ibu dan ayah. Kau senang kan? Kita akan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari dengan kau bermain bersama ayah. Seperti seharusnya" Air mata Chanyeol yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya kini terjatuh. Hatinya terasa begitu sesak dan lega disaat yang bersamaan. Dia sudah menumpahkan keluh kesahnya pada Sehun. Dia melakukannya, dan Chanyeol merasa begitu senang.

Sebuah tangan terlulur memeluk leher Chanyeol dari arah belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun adalah pelakunya. Baekhyun juga menangis selagi memeluknya. Isakannya begitu bisa Chanyeol dengar. "Aku..mencintaimu" Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, tapi pria itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tangan Chanyeol menumpuk diatas tangan Baekhyun yang memeluknya. Entahlah, bagian menangis bersama Baekhyun sekarang ini seperti bagian favorit Chanyeol dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol tidak sadar kapan Baekhyun terbangun. Dia tidak pernah menduga jika Baekhyun terbangun dan kini menangis bersamanya.

Saat mereka sudah berhenti menangis. Kini Baekhyun yang mengeluh jika matanya begitu sakit. Pria manis itu terus saja merengek seperti bayi diatas pangkuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Semenjak Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun dan Sehun menangis. Dia seperti tidak menemukan perbedaan antara Sehun dan Baekhyun. Keduanya sering sekali merengek dan umh, kurasa jika Sehun yang meminta ini akan sangat lumrah dan merupakan hal yang wajar. Tapi bagaimana jika Baekhyun yang mengeluh ingin digendong Chanyeol?

Well, aku pikir tidak.

Tapi karena Chanyeol begitu mencintai Byun Baekhyun. Maka dengan senang hati Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya. Baekhyun tampak begitu senang dan terus saja melempar senyum. "Aku rindu masa kecilku, Chanyeol" Baekhyun kembali merengut, pria itu menjatuhkan dagunya pada bahu Chanyeol, kembali mengingat masa kecilnya.

Jika seseorang melihat mereka. Kurasa—ini akan tampak aneh. Well, seperti koala.

Chanyeol menutup matanya, menghela nafas. "Oh ya? Memangnya sekarang kau sudah besar?"

Baekhyun mendelik. "Aku ini sudah menjadi ibu, tahu!"

"PFFFFT!" Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya yang akan meledak. Baekhyun tidak segan-segan memukulnya hingga Chanyeol urung tertawa, "OUH!"

"Apa?" Baekhyun melotot saat bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol sesaat setelah pria itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "sayang, ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol bertanya keheranan. Seingatnya tadi Baekhyun mendelik dan melotot kearahnya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, pria manis itu sudah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan malu-malu. Alis Chanyeol mengernyit.

Baekhyun menggeleng hingga membuat poni halusnya bergoyang, "boleh aku minta ciuman? Mor...ning kiss? Ini kan sudah pagi~" Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Chanyeol bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Boleh ya?" Tangan Baekhyun sudah melingkari leher Chanyeol yang menggendongnya seperti koala.

Matahari sudah bersinar dan berada diatas. Sinar matahari yang menembus gorden jendela membuat Chanyeol sadar jika hari sudah pagi. Well, wajar saja Baekhyun meminta morning kiss. Tapi, bukankah selama ini Chanyeol-lah yang lebih dulu sering meminta morning kiss?

Mata bulat Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali. Baekhyun gemas sendiri dan mencium bibir Chanyeol, Melumatnya sampai membuat kaki Chanyeol bergetar dibawah sana.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya selagi bibirnya melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan gemas sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam mematung. Tapi sesaat kemudian akal sehatnya kembali. Bibir Chanyeol kini menyeringai kemudian balas melumat bibir Baekhyun yang bergerak sampai membuat pria manis itu melenguh.

Tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang menyadari pintu kamar Sehun sudah terbuka dan menampilkan Kris yang nyaris menjatuhkan dagunya.

"WTF?! What are you fucking doing?!" (Lihat tanda seru yang lebih banyak)

Suara Kris yang berteriak membuat Baekhyun tersentak, melepaskan ciuman mereka dan turun dari gendongan Chanyeol dalam hitungan detik. Pria tinggi itu—Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun merapikan bajunya yang tampak berantakan.

"Hai Kris," nada Baekhyun terdengar Canggung. Kris hanya menatapnya sanksi. "Apa kalian sudah gila? Melakukan tindakan asusila di Rumah Sakit?"

"Apa?" Mata Baekhyun membulat, "Ha—Ha—Ha" Baekhyun tertawa kali ini sampai lehernya terasa sakit karena tertawa secara paksa. Dia mengibaskan tangannya, "itu tidak benar, Kris"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

Kris memutar matanya, berusaha tidak menanggapi dan melangkah masuk dengan santai—mengabaikan leher Baekhyun yang sudah tertanda Kissmark.

Kris menjatuhkan kantung yang dibawanya disebelah kaki panjangnya yang berhenti didepan ranjang Sehun.

Sehun tertawa tanpa suara, menunjukan eksistensi giginya yang sudah tumbuh dua dan sudah duduk diranjangnya, Membuat Kris tersenyum.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya ingin menggendong Sehun. Tapi Baekhyun mengacaukannya. "Sehun?!" Baekhyun terkejut seperti lupa daratan. Dia berlari seperti dalam drama dan memeluk Sehun, "astaga! Kau sudah sehat?!"

Suhu badan Sehun sudah normal, Sehun sudah kembali ceria.

"Dia sehat, Baek. Dia normal. Tidak seperti kau dan Chanyeol" Kris menyela adegan dramatis Baekhyun. Asap imajiner mengepul diatas kepalanya karena terlalu jengah. Dia baru saja akan menggendong Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu, heh?" Kini Chanyeol yang menyahut gumaman Kris. Chanyeol menarik Kris yang berdiri disamping ranjang dan menyeret pria itu untuk duduk di sofa.

Kris diam saja.

Kesabaran Yifan menipis, "aku bisa gila!" Kris melirik tajam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Well, Kris kemari karena baru saja mengantar Luhan kesekolah. Pria sibuk itu menyempatkan dirinya datang kemari saat teringat Chanyeol yang mengabarinya pukul dua pagi.

Kedatangannya tidak dihiraukan. Tapi dia cukup senang saat melihat Sehun sudah begitu ceria pagi ini. Bayi itu sudah duduk dan terus melempar senyumnya. Padahal seingat Kris, Suara Chanyeol yang mengabarinya semalam seperti akan menangis saat mengatakan Sehun yang tampak lemah karena jatuh sakit.

Alasan mengapa Kris—maksudku mereka. Kini Suho dan Kyungsoo datang setelah Kris. Mereka begitu penasaran ingin melihat keadaan Sehun setelah mereka berfikir Chanyeol akan bertindak gegabah pada Sehun (mencelupkannya dalam air es, mungkin? Karena Suhu badan Sehun yang tinggi)

Tapi mereka semua kini bisa bernafas lega saat mendapati wajah Sehun sudah bersinar seperti matahari dan bermain dengan Kyunmyeon dipangkuan Kyungsoo.

Suho ikut-ikutan memandang Kris yang tidak henti-hentinya memijat keningnya. "Hey man, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Suho. Kris menggeleng, "aku mendapat shock dipagi hari" nada suara Kris tampak frustasi.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Kris tersenyum masam, "Mereka nyaris membuat Kris junior bangun saat mendapati pasangan idiot itu berciuman dengan pelukan koala" kata Kris berbisik—berusaha meredam suaranya agar tidak didengar oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Wajah Suho sontak memerah padam, "PFT! Lalu, apa adikmu terbangun?" Kali ini Suho kembali bertanya dengan wajah tenangnya. Suaranya ikut berbisik.

Kris menunduk, "aku pikir iya. Maka dari itu aku berjalan kearah Sehun karena celanaku mengembung tiba-tiba. Kemudian pria idiot ini menarikku duduk kesini"

Chanyeol terkikik pelan-pelan, sambil melirik Celana Kris yang mengembung. "mengerikan sekali ya adikmu. Mudah sekali bangun. Aku kasihan padamu" Suho ikut-ikutan terkikik.

Keributan yang dibuat Kris, Chanyeol, dan Suho menarik perhatian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menemani bayi mereka bermain. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kelihatannya seru sekali" Baekhyun menginterupsi lebih awal.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya siap menjawab, "kami membicarakan adik Kris yang ter—"

Kris dan Suho membekap mulut Chanyeol secara kompak, "IDIOT!" Teriak mereka bersamaan. Kenapa Chanyeol sulit sekali untuk merahasiakan sesuatu? Apa Chanyeol tidak memikirkan reaksi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ketika dia membicarakan hal itu? Jadi, Apa Chanyeol tidak bisa diajak bercanda? Oh. Tentu saja bisa. Hanya saja dia terbiasa jujur kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol itu polos meski mesum. Tidak begitu bodoh kurasa (anggap aku meninggalkan tanda tanya besar)

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menaikkan alis mereka, "memangnya kenapa? Kurasa memang Chanyeol itu idiot" Kyungsoo masih menaikkan alisnya. Memandangi Chanyeol yang seperti habis terkena serangan jantung.

"Kyungsoo" suara murung Baekhyun sampai membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap dan menyadari kesalahannya. Dia tertawa canggung, "aku hanya bercanda." Kata Kyungsoo

Chanyeol yang menjadi korban penghinaan Kyungsoo tidak merasa sama sekali—reaksi berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang murung. Pria itu malah duduk santai dengan mata yang berpaut memandangi Kris dan Suho yang juga memandanginya. Suasana antara Para pria jantan dewasa begitu canggung akibat interupsi Baekhyun.

Kris dan Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat suasana canggung terus melingkupi ketiganya. Kini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah sibuk dengan para Bayi sampai suster pengantar sarapan menginterupsi mereka(termasuk Pria jantan Dewasa yang kumaksud beserta dua bayi menggemaskan).

"Pasien Sehun, saatnya sarapan pagi.."

.

.

Superdad.

.

.

Kyungmyeon yang jarak umurnya hanya berbeda satu tahun tidak tahu kenapa melihat Sehun makan dengan semangat adalah hal yang begitu menyenangkan. Bayi Kyungmyeon menjerit senang, tangannya mengelus pipi Sehun terus menerus, kemudian dia akan tertawa senang bersama Sehun.

Sehun tampak begitu senang saat Kyungmyeon menyentuh pipinya, melompat-lompat pelan dipangkuan Baekhyun sampai membuatnya kewalahan meski senang Sehun tampak sehat. Bayi Kyungmyeon kini duduk manis diranjang Sehun—bukan dipangkuan Kyungsoo. Bayi itu merangkak pelan mendekati Sehun, matanya menelusuri kegiatan makan Sehun sampai tangannya terasa gatal ingin menyentuh pipi Sehun.

"Miu—maaaam. Se—Sehunie moggo" (mokko/makan) Bayi Kyungmyeon bergumam, tangannya menunjuk sendok yang dilayang Baekhyun untuk menyuapi Sehun—tangannya tidak lagi menyentuh Sehun. Bayi itu kini benar-benar duduk manis dengan memandang Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dibelakang Kyungmyeon, mengelus kepala bayi itu pelan.

"Kyungmyeon lucu sekali!" Baekhyun berteriak gemas, Kyungsoo hanya balas tersenyum.

Kyungsoo merasakan tangan kecil Kyungmyeon yang menepuk pahanya. Anak itu sudah mengusap perutnya sendiri, "moggo~" Kyungsoo terkejut, alisnya naik. Makan? Lagi? Bukankah sebelum kesini bayi itu sudah memakan buburnya sebanyak satu mangkuk setengah?

Air ludah Kyungmyeon naik keatas saat melihat Sehun yang begitu senang sekali makan. Serta bubur putih rumah sakit yang beraroma sangat sedap. Bayi itu kembali menepuk paha Kyungsoo, mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang begitu menggemaskan sampai membuat Kyungsoo gemas. "Baik, baik, kita makan lagi ya?" Kata Kyungsoo. Bayi Kyungmyeon tersenyum.

"Moggo~ Sehunnah Moggo~ ngggggg hihihiuu..."

Bayi Sehun melirik Kyungmyeon yang tersenyum cerah kearahnya, mulutnya terbuka. "Yung—moggo?" (Hyung mokko) Kata Sehun terbata, Kyungmyeon mengangguk dan mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilat bibirnya sendiri "Moggo~ Hyungie moggo~"

Selagi kedua bayi itu bergelung dengan dunianya. Kyungsoo mewanti-wanti Suho yang terus saja tertawa dengan wajah merah, dan Chanyeol dengan tawa gilanya serta Kris yang tampak tidak begitu tertawa lepas. Seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Junmyeon," panggil Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Pria jantan disana seperti asik pada dunianya sendiri. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya melalui mulut, mencoba bersabar. Nada suara Kyungsoo naik meski masih tenang. "Kim Junmyeon?"

"Ya, Sayang?" Suho menyahut cepat-cepat.

"Bisakah kau membelikan Kyungmyeon makanan. Dia lapar lagi"

Suho menelusuk telinganya menggunakan jari—memastikan. "Dia sudah makan 'kan? Aku sudah memberikannya tadi pagi, sayang"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tangannya terulur mengelus pipi gembul Kyungmyeon, mata bayi itu ikut menatap Suho yang duduk di sofa. "Dia ingin makan lagi.."

Suho mengangguk, bangkit berdiri "Ayah akan membelikan makanan. Kau tenanglah disini" Pria itu melempar senyum pada Kyungmyeon, mengedip sesaat pada Kyungsoo. Kemudian mulai berjalan keluar tanpa banyak bicara.

"Ouh yah, kau liat itu tidak Kris? Menggelikan" maki Chanyeol saat Suho sudah keluar. Kris mengangguk membenarkan. Seringainya begitu jelas seakan mengejek Suho.

Kyungsoo melihatnya, asap imajiner mengepul seketika. "Aku mendengarnya wahai Pria idiot abad ini," suara Kyungsoo tertahan, "Suho jauh lebih baik dibanding kalian. Kau Kris, lihatlah dirimu. Begitu menggelikan dan patut dikasihani karena Tao mengamuk sampai tidak ingin pulang dari Qingdao,"

Kris merasakan dadanya terhimpit batu besar. Yeah, Tao mengamuk padanya karna pria itu ketahuan menonton film dewasa. Tao membenci pria mesum yang suka sekali menontol hal-hal berbau dewasa seperti. Tapi Kris sangat menyukainya...

"Dan kau Park, benahi dulu _**baby blues**_mu!" Maki Kyungsoo tanpa ampun, tangannya menunjuk kearah Kris dan Chanyeol yang seperti kena sembelit.

"Maaf." Kata keduanya, "omong-omong, mulutmu kasar sekali" sambung Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, "Sesekali pria dewasa seperti mereka harus diberi pelajaran" bisik Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui, ikut-ikut menatap Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Apa?" Kata Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

.

.

Superdad.

.

.

Tidak tahu kenapa waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Tamu Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Chanyeol sudah kembali pulang lima menit yang lalu. Kini Baekhyun sedang mandi sekarang, menyisakan Chanyeol dan Sehun berdua.

Bungkusan dibawah ranjang Sehun menarik perhatian Chanyeol, dia mengambilnya dan menarik bungkusan itu keatas.

"Sehun, kau ingin melihat isinya,' tidak?"

Tangan Sehun terulur menunjuk bungkusan dipangkuan Chanyeol, menepuknya sesekali.

"Baik-Ba—" Chanyeol mengehentikan pergerakannya, leher Chanyeol tercekat. Dia kira bungkusan ini hadiah untuk Sehun. Tapi...

**WTF**

Kantung sialan ini penuh dengan pakaian dalam—wanita. Serangan ini lebih dahsyat menyentuh kalbu Chanyeol. Pria itu pening tiba-tiba, matanya berkunang nyaris pingsan.

Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menjerit saat Chanyeol oleng dan jatuh pingsan—nyaris menimpa Sehun.

"CHANYEOL!"

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

.

YANG GANTENG YANG CANTEK DALE BOLEH MINTA REVIEW?

MESKI BINGUNG INI ABIS NULIS APAAN TAPI YASUDAHLAH HAHAHAHA

/matek/

Baidewey, ini chap paling panjang sepanjang sejarah nulis ff. Author baru ini bingung mau ngakhirin part Chapnya gimana pfffft.

Sekali lagi makasih ya. Boleh kan minta reviewnya lagi? /ngeyel/ /tendang/

Sign

Kpowpers


End file.
